


M★M★M >:(

by HUANG_XUE_LI



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Fanart, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUANG_XUE_LI/pseuds/HUANG_XUE_LI
Summary: Old art.Is it fashionable for Kokoro to wear sneakers?
Kudos: 9





	M★M★M >:(




End file.
